La mer au printemps
by Leptitloir
Summary: Les gens, ils vont à la mer en été, quand il fait chaud et que les vendeurs ambulants gueulent sur la plage. Mais Van, la première fois qu'il a foutu les pieds dans l'eau, c'était en Avril et elle était vraiment pas chaude. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait l'avaler, la mer.
1. Chapter 1

Et me revoilà avec un deuxième défi en une seule journée ! Cette fois c'est un défi lancé par **Milou** , avec un contrainte pas compliqué de base, faire du Vanixel qui finit bien. Et je dis « pas compliqué de base », par ce que j'ai trouvé masses de manière de tout faire foirer à la fin. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Donc promis, ça finit bien. (Et cette fois j'ai essayé de me placer du point de vue de Van, pour changer)

Et je m'excuse très platement parce que comme pour _L'étoile d'araignée_ , y a moyen que tout ne soit pas posté aujourd'hui parce que moi et les limites de mots comme de temps, ça fait deux. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai TOUT écrit, c'est bon, c'est fini, juste j'en ai corrigé que la moitié. Et j'ai décidé de couper l'Os en deux pour poster quand même. Le temps que je reprenne un peu le reste – je peux décemment pas le poster comme ça, tellement de fautes qui crèvent les yeux quand je repasse vite fais dessus – la deuxième partie n'arrivera que demain (ou ce soir très tard, si je décide d'oublier de réviser mes partiels. Mais c'est pas bien.) Mais donc voilà, je jure qu'y aura pas plus d'un jour d'attente. Sauf qu'il se passe un truc méga grave, mais c'est pas prévu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La mer au printemps

C'est froid, humide, envahissant. Le contacte le crispe et lui donne envie de reculer précipitamment, mais la fierté qui l'anime depuis son premier jour le maintien figé sur le sable granuleux. L'eau en emporte un peu, d'ailleurs, quand elle se recule enfin. Elle dessine une marque autour de son pied, imprécise, qu'elle viendra elle-même avaler à la prochaine vague. Une trace éphémère de son passage.

 _Van a cinq ans_ , et il découvre la mer pour la première fois.

Derrière lui, son père prend place sur une des terrasses, en face de sa mère, les deux assis autour d'une des tables qui leur laisse une vue appréciable sur l'étendue grise. Mesure de précaution, histoire de pouvoir surveiller leurs deux gamins. Sora, le plus âgé, s'est déjà enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Elle vient le chatouiller et lui arrache un rire sincère, il tend la main pour jouer avec ses bosses mouvants. Vanitas le regarde à peine. Il reste à la limite de la plage, là où les vagues meurent et relâchent leur écume. Certaines viennent se glisser entre ses orteils, d'autres enroulent leurs longs doigts autour de ses chevilles pour l'attirer dans le lac infini. Une invitation silencieuse.

C'est pas l'été, pourtant. Avril vient tout juste de commencer, le printemps s'installe – ou devrait s'installer, parce qu'aujourd'hui les nuages dévorent le ciel. Tous ses amis passent leurs vacances dans les rues du quartier, à la montagne chez leurs grands-parents ou encore dans leur chambre sous les draps. Et lui il est là, debout devant la mer parce que son père a décidé d'acheter une maison de vacances – un apparentement, en l'occurrence – quelques mois plus tôt. Il fait gris, le ciel menace de pluie, il n'y a ni glacier ni vendeur de chouchous, et Van a les pieds dans l'eau. Quelque chose cloche dans le tableau, le gamin en a vaguement conscience.

« -Van ! »

Un sourire mesquin. Et de l'eau sur ses vêtements, soudain. Sora vient de l'arroser généreusement, couvrant son tee-shirt de fragments de vagues froids et salés. Le chiot glapit furieusement, et il se tourne pour fuir son aîné sans écouter ses excuses et ses suppliques.

xoxoxox

Il pleut, et pas qu'un peu. Ses parents se précipitent vers un abri couvert. Sora cache sa tête sous son épaisse capuche protectrice. Les gouttes s'écrasent violemment sur le sol pour s'enfouir dessous la terre et rejoindre ses insondables profondeurs. Elles sont nombreuses. Enormes. Infatigables. Sur sa peau nue, elles font presque mal. Mais le noiraud ne bouge pas.

 _Van a neuf ans_ , et il admire la mer à la merci des cieux.

C'est un drôle de spectacle que celui de l'eau qui transperce l'eau. Il y a les puissantes vagues qui rugissent contre le rivage, et les milliers de dessins écumeux qui recouvrent la surface grise. Les éclats qui s'envolent haut pour s'écraser enfin sur la digue. Le vent qui guide la pluie, mesquin, et qui fait flotter son large tee-shirt. Et puis ce bruit, tout ce bruit contre ses oreilles, et la mer qui ne cesser de grogner comme une bête prête à l'éveil.

Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi violent. C'est magnifique.

« - Vanitas ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Parce que le gamin n'écoute pas, son père le saisit brusquement par le bras et le traine en arrière, loin de la muraille protectrice qui entoure le port. Van essaie de se dégager, mais la poigne est trop forte. Il jure. Son géniteur ne l'entend pas, trop de vent. Trop de bruit. Trop de violence.

Son frère lui jette un regard compatissant lorsqu'il s'approche pour glisser sa tendre main dans la sienne.

Même si c'est le printemps, l'hiver a laissé quelques miettes de temps.

xoxoxox

Cette fois il fait beau, le soleil lui brûle même le dos. Il n'est pas le seul gamin à jouer dans le coin, parce que ce sont les vacances d'Avril et que les gens profitent des congés pour venir lézarder. Avec sa famille, ils sont là depuis cinq jours, cinq jours de beau temps, cinq jours passés à tremper les pieds dans l'eau dormante. Cinq jours à trainer avec le fils du voisin, puisque Sora n'est pas venu avec eux – encore cette conasse de Kairi qui lui vole son frère.

 _Van a onze ans_ , c'est la première et la dernière semaine qu'il passera avec Ventus.

Les deux ébouriffés ont grimpé le long de la côte pour rejoindre une crique discrète. Assis sur le rebord de pierre, ils trempent leurs jambes à moitié nues dans l'eau fraîche. Vanitas trouve ça agréable. Ven grimace en voyant l'eau l'avaler jusqu'aux genoux, parce que c'est quand même vraiment froid comparé au soleil qui les câline.

« - Tu sautes ? » Le teigneux balance soudain, mesquin.

« - Non, trop froid.

\- C'est que de l'eau. T'as la trouille ? »

Pour l'emmerder, le chiot noir pose sa main toute mouillée sur son dos, et l'autre écarquille les yeux en retenant un juron. Par intégrité, il refuse de lui rendre la pareille.

« - Parce que tu sauterais, toi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Menteur.

\- T'en veux la preuve ? »

Le gamin hésite, puis il secoue la tête. A voir les grand yeux d'or et d'orgueil qui le fixent, avec ce bout de sourire hautain, il ne doute pas que Vanitas soit capable de plonger. Il en profiterait pour l'éclabousser, en plus. C'est un petit con.

« - T'as déjà vu un oursin ? » Le blond demande pour changer de sujet.

« - Y en a partout, t'es aveugle ?

\- De près, je veux dire. »

Sentant la curiosité de son interlocuteur acquise, Ventus plonge ses mains sous la surface scintillante. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les remonte prudemment, une petite boule noire hérissée entre ses paumes. L'intrigué se penche pour voir, étonné de constater que la peau de son camarade est intacte. Son père lui répétait toujours de faire attention aux oursins, et sa mère avait même ajouté qu'ils pouvaient projeter leurs aiguilles quand un imprudent approchait ses mains. Il était jeune, à l'époque, il y avait cru.

Quelle naïveté.

Il s'approche un peu pour observer tous ces milliers de bras maigres et pointus qui bougent doucement, comme pour se débattre. Cette peau noire pleine de reflets violets. Cette petite bouche circulaire prête à avaler … Quoi, au juste ? Van n'est pas vraiment bien renseigné quant au régime du hérisson marin.

« - Ca crève pas hors de l'eau ?

\- Je le reposerai. Profite, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise son sosie. »

C'est quand il l'entend lâcher ce genre de pique que le noiraud se rappelle pourquoi la compagnie de Ven lui plait. Tout le monde prend le blondin pour un ange, mais c'est un diablotin planqué sous une auréole en carton. Un diablotin qui clapit aigu quand son ami lui balance une grande giclée d'eau salée au visage, sans pitié. Sous le choc, le plaisantin lâche la curiosité qui s'en retourne vivre sa vie sous la mer. Il riposte immédiatement, et les deux idiots sont bientôt trempés jusqu'aux os, sans même avoir plongé.

Quelques minutes après, calmés, ils agitent leurs gambettes sous l'eau sans plus parler.

Quelques minutes encore, et leurs doigts se croisent sur le sol rocailleux.

Et Vanitas se dit qu'il n'aime peut-être pas juste la mesquinerie de Ven, ou son sourire en coin, ou ses épis qui menacent le ciel. Il sent quelque chose de plus profond qui le lie au garçon. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas tout à fait.

Leurs doigts se serrent franchement.

xoxoxox

Dem s'est calé dans le salon, assis à même le tapis. Il a sa guitare – qui n'est pas vraiment une guitare, mais Vanitas n'a jamais retenu le nom de cet instrument – contre lui, et il caresse les cordes sans vraiment jouer, testant quelques accords quand l'envie lui prend. Les parents sont partis se balader, Sora est enfermé dans sa chambre, en plein Skype avec Kairi, l'appartement est quasiment à eux. C'est cool.

 _Van a quatorze ans_ , et c'est la première fois qu'il a un « vrai » petit copain.

« - File la bouteille. »

Le blond se redresse, penche la tête le temps de comprendre. Il attrape ladite bouteille pleine de coca pour la filer au noiraud, qui en diminue le reste de moitié avant de venir se poser près du musicien. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre s'installe sur un tapis plutôt que sur une chaise, un fauteuil ou même un canapé. Mais bon, c'est Demyx. Demyx est un peu bizarre sur les bords. Il réfléchit de travers et il fonctionne comme une horloge montée à l'envers. C'est particulier, mais ce côté décalé plait assez à Van.

« - Tu joues pas ?

\- Si.

\- Un vrai morceau, j'veux dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'appelles un vrai morceau ?

\- Un truc qui dépasse les dix secondes. »

Le petit punk rit. Il s'étire et craque minutieusement chacun de ses doigts – même les pouces.

« - Tu veux un truc en particulier ?

\- Je connais pas tout ton répertoire.

\- Dis toujours. » Dem lâche en haussant les épaules.

\- Scorpions ?

\- Still loving you ?

\- Non, In trance. »

Le chiot noir sait que son petit copain – dieu que ce terme sonne étrangement dans sa tête - affectionne le groupe autant que lui. Le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres pâles et abimées le prouve. Ils échangent un regard entendu, puis Demyx exécute la demande. C'est lent, languissant, maitrisé. Sa bouche articule doucement, sa voix vibre sous les notes tirées du plus profond de son thorax, ses mains grattent habilement les cordes qu'elles ont déjà pincées des milliers de fois. Ça n'est pas parfait, bien sûr, mais la démonstration suffit à fasciner le noiraud. Demyx a toujours quelque chose d'hypnotisant quand il joue, quand il chante, quand il fait ce qu'il aime tant. C'est comme s'il n'était pas seulement dans son corps mais aussi dans sa voix, dans son instrument. Dans la pièce entière.

Quand le musicien s'arrête enfin, Vanitas écarte sa non guitare et attrape son visage pour l'embrasser. Il sent qu'on rit contre ses lèvres.

« - Quoi ?

\- On va avoir l'air fins si ton frère se pointe.

\- Il parle avec Kairi, on aura du pot s'il quitte sa chambre avant la fin d'la journée.

\- T'as pas peur qu'il te choppe en train d'embrasser un autre mec ?

\- Bah écoute, ça m'évitera d'avoir à lui expliquer qu'on est gay. »

Le brun passe sa main sous le tee-shirt de son copain pour profiter de sa peau si chaude. Il n'aime pas se priver, alors il savoure, il l'embrasse encore puis il vient picorer au creux de son cou, là où il sait que Demyx est sensible. Il bande déjà. Putain d'hormones.

« - Que tu es gay. » La proie le corrige en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Genre, toi non ? » Van rit. « T'as pas l'impression que c'est quand même vachement gay ce qu'on fait, là ?

\- J'aime pas que les mecs. »

L'affamé hausse les épaules. Là tout de suite, il se fiche pas mal des mots à coller sur leur orientation, il a juste envie de Demyx. Envie de lui enlever son haut, de défaire son pantalon, de savoir comment il gémit. Envie de voir s'il se mord la lèvre quand il jouit comme il le fait quand ses dents mordillent son cou. Le blond déborde d'émotion, de sensation, c'est amusant de le voir essayer de tout contenir. Et c'est grisant, ce contrôle qu'il a sur lui. Savoir qu'il peut lui donner envie aussi, choisir de contenter ou non, ça l'éclate.

Mais la main du sitariste – le sitar, ce foutu nom lui revient brusquement – l'arrête au bout de quelques secondes, sans lui laisser le temps d'enlever un seul vêtement. Vanitas comprend avant qu'il ne parle.

« - Van, je -

\- Je sais.

\- Désolé …

\- Laisse. T'excuse pas pour ça. »

En vrai ça l'emmerde, mais il préfère le garder pour lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas un truc à dire à Dem, que ça le mettrait mal. C'est fou, il est tellement stressé que la teigne le sent juste à se tenir prêt de lui. Il est pas prêt, c'est comme ça. Tant pis, ça viendra bien à un moment. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à ravaler sa frustration et attendre sagement, même si « sagement » n'est pas vraiment le terme qui lui convient le mieux. Parce qu'il n'est pas sage. Et qu'il a vraiment envie.

Ils ne parlent plus. Le temps que l'angoisse s'en aille, Demyx caresse distraitement les cheveux de son copain, copain qui se contente de rester affaler contre lui, sa joue écrasée contre son épaule.

« - Van ? »

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu voulais vraiment faire ça en plein milieu du salon ? »

Ils pouffent en même temps.

« - Y a pire comme endroit.

\- Genre ?

\- Une usine désaffectée.

\- Qui couche dans une usine désaffectée, sérieux ?

\- Si j'te le disais, tu me croirais pas. »

Bien sûr Dem insiste, et bien sûr Van ne lui dit pas, pour le simple plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il regarde la mer par la fenêtre, en même temps, et il se dit que quitte à passer la journée à s'emballer sans franchir « la limite », autant de faire dehors pour emmerder les gens que ça emmerde.

xoxoxox

Il est furieux. Blessé. Hors de lui. Désespéré. A deux doigts d'exploser. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il est bien plus calme que Demyx. Il est deux heures du matin, la nuit déjà bien avancée s'est fondue dans la mer pour noyer l'horizon. Pas d'orage. Pas de pluie. Pas de vent. Mais dans le cœur du noiraud, c'est la tempête.

Pas pleurer. Il ne doit pas pleurer.

 _Van a seize ans_ , et il vient de se faire larguer pour la première fois.

Et il entend Dem chialer derrière lui, des putains de sanglots qu'il est pas foutu de retenir. Comme si c'était pas de sa faute.

Ca renifle sec. Il peut le voir essuyer son nez avec sa manche dans le reflet de la vitre. Ça l'écœure.

« - V-van … Je suis vraiment-

\- Ta gueule. » Ça sort avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le penser, et il regrette même pas. « Si t'es vraiment désolé, Dem, ferme juste ta gueule. »

C'est méchant, et gratuit par-dessus le marché. Il lui fait mal et il le sait, mais il a le droit. Il a le droit parce Demyx vient de le jeter après deux ans de relation. Il a le droit parce qu'il ne supporte pas de le voir chialer comme si c'était lui qu'il fallait plaindre. Il a toujours été comme ça, le blond, trop plein d'émotion. Sûrement que c'était le genre de gosse à chouiner parce qu'il avait marché sur un escargot, là où Van se serait contenté d'achever la pauvre bête.

Deux ans. Merde, deux ans quoi. C'est pas souvent que ça arrive, à leur âge. Et bien sûr que ça devait finir un jour, Vanitas le savait. Mais ça fait mal quand même. Ça fait mal même s'il n'est plus si sûr d'être amoureux du sitariste, même s'il s'est lassé, même s'il a bien vu son mec passer du temps avec l'autre inadapté social – Zexion, bien sûr qu'il a retenu son nom. Ça fait mal parce que deux ans putain. Il va falloir perdre l'habitude de ses yeux qui brillent en le regardant, de ses lèvres qu'il bouffe avidement sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Ne plus lui dire « je t'aime », « bien sûr que je fais rien ce week-end », « et là, c'est bon ? », ne plus lui demander s'il peut jouer telle ou telle chanson, ne plus sourire parce qu'il a passé des heures pour apprendre une partition qui lui plait. Ne plus surveiller ses messages, ne plus le rembarrer quand il devient vraiment trop guimauve. Ne plus lui proposer de venir passer les vacances d'Avril avec lui, à la mer. Ne plus le regarder et se dire que ses cheveux ont poussé et que ça va finir par lui retomber dans les yeux. Ne plus les empoigner, ces cheveux, quand il a les jambes enroulées autour de son bassin. Ne plus s'envoyer en l'air, alors qu'ils se connaissent si bien là-dessus. Ne plus se sentir important dans son regard.

Ne plus se sentir important tout court. Pour personne.

Merde.

Ils ne parlent pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Parce que Demyx qui chiale et qui essaye de s'arrêter, c'est déjà trop de bruit. Il a envie de le gifler pour le faire taire. Il serre les poings. Il voudrait pleurer, aussi, parce que la colère déborde et qu'elle lui brûle les yeux. Il le déteste, le blond, d'oser le toucher si loin jusque dans son orgueil.

Faut qu'il se casse.

« - Je sors.

\- I-il est deux heures du m –

\- Demyx, j'te jure que si tu la fermes pas c'est toi qui va finir dehors. »

Pas besoin de gifle, finalement, les mots font l'affaire. Avec, il peut lui faire mal. Assez pour contenter l'arrogance naturelle qui l'anime. Hors de question d'être le seul à bouffer dans cette histoire.

Demyx déglutit. Vanitas lui jette un regard cinglant. Il sort en claquant la porte. Dehors, la nuit est noire et froide.

Il marche le long de la route fraichement rénovée. Les crevasses de son enfance ont laissé place au goudron propre et net, la pente qu'il descendait en trottinette n'a plus rien de familier. C'était mieux quand c'était sale et abimé, la route éventrée avait un certain charme. Elle lui ressemblait.

Il shoot dans la canette la plus proche. Le bruit se répercute le long des rues vides. Le silence qu'il cherchait l'irrite finalement, ça le force à penser. Mais il se rend compte, tort tard, qu'il a laissé son téléphone dans la chambre qu'il vient de quitter. Sa paire d'écouteur ne lui sert à rien. Bordel.

Il continue tout droit en jurant, descend la côte où grimpent les maisons pour rejoindre le seul endroit à peu près plat de la ville : la plage. Elle est toute calme aujourd'hui. C'est à son tour de bouillonner. Quoi que je trajet l'a déjà un peu calmé ; au moins n'a-t-il plus envie de chialer. Il marche sur les galets, jusqu'à la digue arquée qui protège la plage en imitant la forme arrondie des criques. Mais le bruit de la ville est encore trop proche – c'est pas le temps des fêtes, mais les habitués et les rares vacanciers profitent du week-end. Alors Vanitas marche le long de l'eau, évitant les vagues qui menacent de flinguer ses basquets. Un groupe de jeunes déjà pas mal éméchés lui fait signe, sûrement pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Il leur répond avec son majeur. Pas besoin d'eux ni de personnes. Il en peut plus des autres.

Tout près de l'eau, ça sent le poisson crevé que les mouettes ont pas fini de manger. Crevé comme sa relation, il pense. Il rit, de ce rire amer et nauséeux.

C'est pas la faute de Dem, il sait. Il sait parce que ça allait pas durer toute la vie, leur amourette. Et même lui il aurait fini par voir que ça allait plus, qu'ils restaient ensemble par habitude. Mais ça fait mal, au cœur et à l'égo. On lui a jamais appris, à Van qu'on avait mal même quand on aimait plus vraiment. Plus tout à fait. Plus comme avant. Qu'apprendre à passer à autre chose, ça crevait le cœur. Il pense à ça et il va s'asseoir loin des lumières et des cafés, il grimpe sur le rebord rocheux. L'odeur du poisson mort laisse place à celle des algues. Il peut voir les crabes fuir de traviole quand il s'approche et qu'il se pose au sol, le dos contre la falaise déchirée. Seul.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit aussi soudain qu'énorme vienne exploser le silence et la surface de l'eau. Ça, et la giclée salée qui lui arrive en plein dans la face.

« - Ah putain ! » Qu'il gueule dans la nuit noire.

Il a rien vu venir, ses vêtements sont à moitié trempés et il en a plein les yeux. Faute de larmes, ses mirettes dégoulinent de mer. Le ciel a vraiment décidé de le pourrir.

« - Merde ! Désolé, je t'ai pas pu depuis là-haut ! » Il entend quelqu'un qui nage. « Ça va ?

\- Va te faire mettre.

\- Avec plaisir, chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Là, Vanitas se demande qui est assez con pour sauter depuis le haut de la falaise en plein milieu de la nuit et répondre un truc pareil dans la même minute. Ses neurones se touchent sûrement autant que Sora et Kairi en trois ans de relation – et dieu sait qu'il a pas entendu grand-chose depuis la chambre de l'aîné malgré les murs en papiers. Le noiraud essuie ses yeux avec la partie sèche de sa manche avant de les ouvrir enfin.

C'est quoi ces cheveux ?

« - Casse-toi.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mec.

\- Bah fous moi la paix et dégage, alors.

\- Si tu veux. » Il s'éloigne un peu pour nager plus librement. « Mais j'ai une serviette en haut et ça te ferait pas de mal de l'emprunter, sans vouloir te vexer. »

Il a des tatouages sur les joues, aussi. Des triangles qui pointent vers le bas. Et des globes oculaires tellement pas normaux que la nuit ne suffit pas à effacer leur disque vert. Parce que la moitié basse de son corps est toujours cachée sous l'eau et qu'il a vraiment une tête tirée du pire des Rpg, Van se demande s'il n'a pas à faire au roi des sirènes ou une connerie du genre. Quoi qu'il lui manque le trident.

« - Par où on monte ?

\- On peut grimper plus loin, y a des escaliers qui donnent sur un sentier.

\- Ouais non, ça débouche sur le jardin des vieux cons du coin. On peut pas y aller comme ça, y vont faire chier. »

Non pas que ce genre de détail le dérange vraiment en temps normal. Mais il passe déjà une journée de merde – et il est même pas 3h -, pas envie d'y ajouter des emmerder avec la loi et les voisins.

« - Les vieux cons n'auront aucune raison de faire chier s'ils te voient avec leur fils. »

Le temps que Van percute, le plongeur inconnu est déjà sorti de l'eau. Il essore la masse roux feu qui lui tiens lieu de tignasse – c'est une teinture, où il est vraiment né avec une couleur pareille sur la tête ? – puis il s'avance sur le sol tout trempé de ses pas. Faute d'être à moitié poisson, il est incroyablement grand et franchement pas épais. Il y a un bug dans ratio taille / poids qui lui fait des jambes et des bras arachnéens, mais le tout s'accorde étrangement bien avec sa silhouette.

« - Alors ? »

Vanitas hésite un quart de seconde supplémentaire. Mais il n'a pas le moins du monde envie de laisser le sel sécher sur sa peau, la sensation étant plus qu'irritante. Il hoche la tête. Dix minutes passées, il se retrouve à étendre son sweet et son tee-shirt quelques mètres plus haut. Le rouquin lui envoie sa serviette. Elle est rouge, comme son short de bain. Il fait une fixette ?

« - Et du coup, ton nom ? » L'asperge demande en passant.

« - Vanitas.

\- Sérieux ? Tes parents ont pioché ça au pif dans un dico français – latin ?

\- J't'encule.

\- T'y tiens à cette idée. » Il rit puis tapote sa tempe du bout de l'index. « Moi c'est Axel, c'est retenu ? »

Axel, trop banal pour qu'il s'en moque. Van hausse simplement les épaules. Il se dit qu'il est plus que tard, que Demyx doit s'inquiéter à mort et attendre sur le balcon de le voir débarquer au bout de la rue. Mais la compagnie de ce grand con n'est pas désagréable non plus, et qu'il en profiterait bien encore un peu. Et puis, une part de lui se complait à savoir qu'il est attendu. Il veut lui faire mal, au blond, encore un peu. Tant pis si c'est mauvais.

« - T'es du coin ?

\- Non. Je suis monté pour le week-end, mes parents ont un appart de l'autre côté. » Il désigne la partie de la ville qui grimpe le long de la cote, tout à gauche.

« - Et ils te laissent sortir si tard ?

\- Ils sont pas là.

\- Ah, t'es venu avec ta copine ? »

Van ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais Axel désigne les restes de suçons dans son cou. Les derniers que le musicien lui fera.

« - Mon copain. Ex copain. » Va falloir s'habituer à le dire.

« - Ah merde. Désolé. »

Tout le monde a l'air terriblement désolé aujourd'hui, ça le fait chier. Il en a marre d'entendre tout un chacun s'excuser. Qu'on le laisse être furieux en paix. Vanitas ne veut pas de leurs regrets, il préfère s'octroyer le droit de détester. Se jucher sur son incroyable fierté pour tous les prendre de haut. Ça l'agace, de se dire que Dem' souffre peut-être autant que lui.

« - Et toi, tes parents te laissent plonger à deux-heures du mat' ?

\- Je suis majeur, ça fait belle lurette que je demande plus l'avis de mes parents.

\- Sérieux, t'es si vieux ?

\- Dix-neuf ans depuis deux mois.

\- T'étudies dans le coin ?

\- Non, je bosse. »

Question stupide, il n'y a pas grand-chose à étudier ici en dehors de la biodiversité sous-marine. Et quoi qu'il aime plonger passé minuit, le grand dadais n'a pas l'air foutrement passionné par les petits poissons.

« - Donc, t'aimes te jeter du haut des falaises en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- C'est un genre de rituel. Un truc qu'on a établi avec un pote.

\- Et il saute pas, lui ?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti. »

Tout en parlant, Axel s'assoit par terre, les jambes croisées. Van l'imite. Il n'est pas pressé de toute façon. Quelqu'un l'attends, alors il a tout son temps.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie ! Elle fait à peu près 4 000 mots, l'autre moitié en compte un peu plus de 7 000. (Et bon là le ship est pas flagrant, mais promis les 7 000 prochains mots sont concentrés sur les deux épouvantails.)

Et je profite de la note de fin pour dire merci à **Milou** , parce que mine de rien être deux à shiper le Vanixel ça motive au taquet pour en écrire. Je suis toujours ravi quand je vois que tu en postes, et ça me fait énormément plaisir quand tu me commentes. Donc considère que ce très gros Os coupé en deux partie t'es dédié, et pas juste parce que tu as proposé le défi.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, voilà la seconde partie. Je m'attarde pas plus parce que j'ai encore des trucs à corriger, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil s'enfonce lentement derrière la chaine de montagne qui entoure le village. C'est l'heure parfaite pour sortir se dégourdir les jambes, mais le noiraud a toujours préféré s'enterrer quand un recoin de son appartement. La mer, il la regarde depuis la fenêtre ou le balcon, ça lui suffit. Il met un pied dehors pour faire les courses, parfois pour s'aérer, mais n'a jamais pris la peine de rencontrer le petit monde qui vit autour de lui. Oh, il a bien croisé Ventus une ou deux fois, à la vas-vite. Ils se sont salués d'un geste de la main, mais le blondinet ne s'est pas attardé. Riku et Xion sont venu lui rendre visite aussi, sans plus. De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin d'ami pour s'occuper, quoi que ça lui manque parfois d'avoir quelqu'un à taquiner.

 _Van a dix-huit ans,_ et il termine sa première année d'étude.

Non pas qu'il ait trouvé un cursus passionnant au bord de la mer – y a rien ici -, il s'appuie seulement sur les cours à distance et compte sur Sora pour l'héberger près de la fac quand il doit passer ses examens. A vrai dire, il ne devait venir ici que pour l'automne, il avait trouvé du boulot dans les vignes. La période des vendanges, tout ça. Il est resté, finalement. Pas envie de retourner dans ces villes qui vivent à cent à l'heure, toujours pleines de bruit. Pas envie de se coltiner la famille, son père qui n'a toujours pas digéré de le voir refuser les « grandes études » auxquelles il le destinait. Sûrement qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un fils ingénieur ou médecin, le vieux con. Dommage pour lui, Vanitas n'est pas studieux. Il poursuit les cours à distance histoire de calmer le paternel, mais il cherche surtout du boulot. Même s'il y a pas grand-chose ici, encore une fois.

Mais ce soir il se dit « Il fait beau, pourquoi pas ? » Alors il enfile un sweet trop grand qui le rapetisse, et il sort.

Dehors, les gens profitent de la vie. Ils y a ceux qui boivent en cercles sur la plage, ceux qui flirtent à l'ombre des rues, ceux qui gueulent les chansons du coin. Des jeunes, mais surtout des moins jeunes calés sur les terrasses encore ouvertes. Il y a la fête et l'alcool, mais jamais trop d'alcool ni trop de fête. Un groupe joue sur la petite scène qui surplombe la place. Et tout près, là où les gens dansent et se posent pour parler, il y a cette tignasse enflammée qu'il reconnait immédiatement. L'autre aussi doit faire le lien, parce qu'il lui adresse un grand sourire avant de laisser ses potes pour s'approcher.

« - Van ! Ca fait une paie ! »

Deux ans, c'est si long que ça ? « Une paie », ça lui semble un peu exagéré. Puis c'est pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment amis, après une demie nuit passée à causer au bord du ravin.

« - Rassure moi, tu me reconnais ? » Axel lui demande après un temps d'hésitation, voyant que la teigne ne réagit pas.

« - Avec une tête pareille, oui.

\- Apprend à te servir d'un peigne et on en reparle. »

La tige lui tend sa bouteille. On dirait de la bière, mais c'est rouge, et Van lui trouve un fort gout de cerise chimique quand il la goute enfin. C'est pas mauvais. Juste bizarre.

« - On en a encore par-là, si t'en veux. »

Il désigne les gens qui l'entouraient quelques secondes avant. Une blonde taillée – et coiffée - comme une guêpe, un gars dont les cheveux azurés n'ont rien de naturel et un grand type carré bien costaud, sa tignasse rivalisant de noirceur avec la sienne. De drôles de bêtes qu'il ne connait pas, et qui le regardent d'un œil curieux ou dédaigneux.

Bon, c'est toujours une occasion de faire ami-ami avec les gens du coin.

xox

De l'alcool partout, sur ses lèvres, dans ses veines, dans son cerveau. Dans ses yeux aussi, et ses mains malhabiles et ses pieds qui oublient le chemin qui mène au lit. Axel le traine jusqu'au matelas moelleux, loin très loin de la place pleine de couleur qui pétillent et de rire et de musique qui entre dans ses oreilles.

Il tombe sur l'interminable couverture.

Et il rit, parce que tout est foutrement drôle, soudain. Surtout sa tête qui lui tourne dès qu'il bouge. Le monde s'en retrouve changé.

« - Tu sais que tu vas regretter, demain ?

\- M'en fous j'ai pas cours.

\- T'as jamais cours, Van.

\- Justement. »

Il se redresse, s'assoit, décide que sa position initiale était bien mieux et se laisse retomber. Le rouquin le regarde faire en haussant les sourcils, puis il se tourne, vire son haut et enfile un vieux tee-shirt trois fois trop large qui lui sert de pyjama. Le tissu pend le long de ce corps maigre que Vanitas prend plaisir à imaginer. Parce qu'Axel est beau, à sa manière, et que ça lui plait. Qu'il lui plait. Assez pour que, depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il décide de lui tourner autour.

Enfin changé, Axel regarde sa montre en souriant.

« - Dans quatre-six minutes, on est en été.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en branle. »

Il a vu le roux boire, raisonnablement. Pas étonnant, plus que la fête, l'enflammé aime le contrôle. Sentir qu'il maitrise la situation, ça l'éclate bien plus que de se bourrer la gueule. Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit sans répondre, pendant que son invité imprévu scrute l'appartement.

« - Tu m'invites pas souvent.

\- T'es capable de rentrer tout seul, d'habitude. » Ax réplique en attachant son indomptable tignasse.

« - Pour ça que tu préfères me raccompagner ? »

C'est vrai que l'asperge passe plus de temps chez Van que le noiraud ne vient chez lui, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment fait attention. Et puis, le chiot noir a vu sur la mer, c'est déjà beaucoup plus agréable que sa fenêtre qui donne sur le mur du bâtiment voisin.

Comme un serpent pernicieux – ou comme un type passablement éméché qui préfère utiliser ses quatre membres pour se déplacer – Vanitas avance jusqu'à cette partie du lit qui supporte le corps de son ami. Il passe au-dessus de lui sans demander, un sourire à moitié cassé sur ses lèvres. Ses mains viennent glisser sur ce vêtement trop grand qui enveloppe son torse, sa silhouette longiligne, la peau toute chaude qui l'attend en dessous. Son regard cherche désespérément un point fixe, mais son cerveau se perd sur le blanc – pourquoi du blanc et pas du rouge ? Où est passée sa couleur sanguine, qu'il vienne y poser ses lèvres pour la boire ? Ah là, sur sa tête. Il se pense pour passer une main dans ce champ hérissé sans se soucier de l'élastique qui retient les brins. C'est un peu comme la forêt de Ventus, en plus long.

« - En pyjama, sérieux.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je dorme nu ?

\- Carrément, ouais. »

Axel rit. Il passe ses bras autour du chasseur et le laisse s'allonger doucement contre lui, mais n'amorce aucun geste pour lui répondre. Van hésite, caresse un peu la peau dans son cou. Il pourrait venir y mordre la chaire et chercher du rouge encore, et y dessiner du noir et entendre sa voix qui se brise parce qu'elle aime. Mais il ressent également une terrible et éprouvante envie de pioncer, là, tout de suite. Dormir ou coucher, le choix est difficile.

Puis il se redresse d'un coup. Il l'a vue un jour, il se souvient. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée la nuit de leur rencontre mais il a distingué la forme dorée de la chaine un jour où l'enflammé se changeait. Ce détail qui détonnait sur le tableau. Rien à foutre sur le corps d'Axel.

« - Van, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Le concerné demande en voyant sa mimine maladroite remonter sous son haut.

« - Nan tu peux pas.

\- Tu sais que tu as ingurgité une quantité d'alcool suffisante pour oublier toute cette soirée demain ?

\- Bah tu me la raconteras. »

Il sourit grandement, détache la chaine derrière son cou et la tire devant ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« - J'y crois pas ! »

Une médaille de baptême. Une jolie petite médaille ovale qui tangue au bout du fil doré. Van y connait pas grand-chose, mais il pourrait jurer que la femme au voile sur l'image, c'est la Vierge.

« - T'es un putain de cul béni, sérieux ? Genre tu vas à la messe et tout ?

\- Tu m'as déjà vu aller à la messe ?

\- On sait jamais. »

Le flamboyant secoue la tête, amusé. Il lève la main pour récupérer le petit objet, mais Vanitas refuse de le lâcher, fier de sa trouvaille. Il affiche un rictus mal dessiné mais plein de contentement, comme un gamin présomptueux satisfait de s'emprise qu'il exerce sur ses camarades.

« - Tu crois à tous ces trucs ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr que t'y crois si t'as ça. » Il fait la conversation tout seul, maintenant, sans se soucier des réponses.

« - Ça … » Ax referme sa main sur la chaine. « C'est un truc qui remonte, point.

\- Genre on t'a baptisé gamin et t'a laissé tomber ton dieu adoré quand t'as compris que t'aimais bien qu'on te la mette ?

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et viens dormir.

\- Fais pas genre t'as pas envie. Je la sens, tu sais ?

\- Et toi t'es à deux doigts de me pioncer dessus. Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. »

Van soupire, contrarié. Mais Axel a raison, il tombe de sommeil. Un dernier coup d'œil vers ce petit médaillon que le rouquin brandissait certainement fièrement gamin, et qu'il garde maintenant près de son cœur. Il le retourne, caresse la partie lisse où le nom gravé surplombe une date éloignée, et –

Hein ?

L'aîné tire sur la chaine avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et il la raccroche autour de son cou comme si de rien n'était. Et il a peut-être mal vu parce qu'il a de l'alcool jusque dans les yeux, mais c'était écrit cinq lettres et pas quatre, c'était un R et pas un A sous ses doigts.

C'est qui, Roxas ?

xoxoxox

Il grimpe encore quelques marches avant de s'octroyer une pause, à bout. Son dos et son haut sont trempés de sueur – quelle idée, aussi, un tee-shirt noir alors que le soleil tape joyeusement sur le village – ses jambes supplient pour une poignée de secondes assises et il tuerait pour une bouteille d'eau. Une demi-bouteille. Un quart. Un verre.

Et ce grand con d'Axel, perché deux rangées plus haut dans la vigne, qui le nargue ouvertement le goulot près des lèvres.

« - Tu fatigues déjà Vany ? »

 _Van a dix-neuf ans_ , et il a vraiment trop chaud.

« - Fais pas chier et donne.

\- La bouteille ? » C'est quoi ce sourire mesquin qu'il lui fait ? « Viens la chercher, Vany.

\- Sérieux Ax, arrête avec ce surnom.

\- Ça te dérange, Vany ? »

Il a chopé le sobriquet dans un message que Sora lui a envoyé, et il ne s'en lasse pas. Au début, c'était chiant. Maintenant, il faudrait un nouveau mot pour décrire le comportement d'Axel. Un mélange entre « usant », « insupportable » et « débile ».

Le noiraud soupire. Il rassemble ses dernières forces, grimpe les deux murets qui le séparent du rouquin et vient se poser près de lui, arrachant au passage la bouteille de ses longs doigts d'araignée. Il boit sans retenue. Rien, en cet instant, ne pourrait être aussi délicieux que ce foutu liquide transparent.

« - Bah putain, t'avais soif. »

L'asperge vient s'asseoir près de lui, ses longues jambes trop grandes pour balancer dans le vide, alors que Van peine à toucher le sol. Ils ont quitté l'appart du roux depuis presque deux heures, et il en faudra au moins autant – sinon plus – pour atteindre le point final de leur randonnée. Sans compter le retour. Et les pauses. Même en partant à huit heures, ils risquent de voir le soleil glisser sous la terre avant d'apercevoir le toit de leur chez eux. Enfin, « leur », c'est toujours chez Axel, mais Vanitas ne se gêne pas pour squatter.

« - Ça te plait ? » Ax demande dès qu'il relâche la pauvre bouteille.

« - De cracher mes poumons par 50° ? Ouais, j'adore. T'aurais pas une cravache aussi, tant qu'à faire ?

« - Ça je le garde pour ce soir. »

Si seulement c'était vrai, Van s'en réjouirait presque. Mais en un an, et malgré les nombreux signaux qu'il envoie à son ami, ce dernier ne semble pas capter qu'il lui plait un peu beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'un peu. Il y a de quoi. S'il n'est pas parfait, Axel profite néanmoins d'une beauté dérangeante et atypique qui captive. Puis il attire les gens, ce type. C'est comme le feu dans la cheminée qui réchauffe et fascine ceux qui observent les flammèches dansantes. Le noiraud n'est pas le seul à venir se réchauffer devant sa vitre d'ailleurs, Larxene avait l'air plus qu'intéressée. Mais elle en a eu marre. Il aimerait bien se lasser aussi, mais ce couillon lui envie des messages contradictoires et il ne sait plus quoi penser. Axel joue volontiers des blagues graveleuses, il vient coller son torse contre son dos quand Van se penche au balcon chez lui, mais il tourne la tête quand la teigne observe trop longtemps ses lèvres. Il lui dit « Viens mais t'approche pas trop près ». Et ça, ça l'agace. Qu'il lui envoie un message clair, merde. Oui ou non, c'est pas bien compliqué.

« - Bon, on y retourne ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Faut pas perdre le rythme. Debout, Vany ! »

Ledit Vany tente un coup de genoux bien senti dans le tibia, mais Ax le connait et le devance. Il relève les jambes, siffle pour le narguer et quitte le muret pour aller récupérer le sac de rando. Tant que le chiot noir fatigue, c'est lui qui porte. Autant dire qu'il en a pour un moment.

« - Sérieux, ça te plait vraiment pas ? »

La question est sincère, alors l'autre ravale une énième réplique vache. Il crève de fatigue, mais il aime bien. Parce qu'il voit la mer sous un autre angle, que les vignes – dont il a dû bouffer la moitié des raisins – ont un certain charme, que l'épuisement physique lui apporte aussi une délicieuse dose d'endorphine, et qu'il marche près de rouquin. Qu'ils aiguisent mutuellement leur langue en se cherchant. Il aime ces échanges piquants.

« - Je me serais barré depuis longtemps, si j'aimais pas. J'vais pas me faire chier juste pour tes beaux yeux.

\- J'ai de beaux yeux, vraiment ?

\- Façon de parler. Ils sont bizarres. »

Axel rit.

« - Bizarres ?

\- T'as une centrale nucléaire dans les orbites et les déchets flottent à la surface. »

Son rire vire à l'hilarité, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de marcher. Une fois la vigne dépassée, il observe un instant l'intérieur des terres, mais se tourne plutôt vers le rivage. Pourtant, les marques bleues qui balisent le chemin de la randonnée ne suivent pas cette direction. Le noiraud s'étonne.

« - Même avec des balises t'es foutu de te perdre ?

\- Qu'on passe par ici ou par-là, on arrive au même point. » Ax s'arrête seulement pour l'attendre. « Le paysage est plus sympa dans le coin.

\- Si tu l'dis. »

Vanitas le suit. Il connait l'endroit bien mieux que lui, de toute façon. Contrairement au petit brun, Axel aime sortir de chez lui, gambader, harponner une connaissance pour échanger des nouvelles ou boire un coup. C'est dur de réussir à le garder enfermé dans l'appart pour une pauvre journée, l'intéressé doit toujours trouver un bon film ou une série assez cool pour le convaincre.

Ils marchent quelques minutes, sans parler. Parce Van a vraiment besoin de réguler son souffle, et parce que l'autre grande tige pense. Il observe la mer, parfois, et il s'arrête un peu. Il regarde autour de lui. Il reprend sans s'expliquer. Et puis, sans raison, il va s'asseoir sur l'herbe sèche d'un espace à peu près plat, tout près du bord de la falaise.

« - Pause ? » Le plus jeune demande.

« - Yep. Ramène-toi avant que je change d'avis. »

Sa réplique se veut amusée, mais sa voix ne rit plus. Intrigué, le second voyageur vient se poser près de lui, et il en profite pour sortir une nouvelle bouteille. Son cou est trempé. Celui d'Axel aussi, il remarque en l'observant. Et en regardant un peu plus loin, par-dessus ses épaules étrangement petites pour un si grand corps, il remarque la bande de jeunes qui sautent du haut d'un plongeoir de pierre, comme le rouquin aime lui-même le faire à certaines occasions. La mer calme explose sous le poids des corps lancés dans le vide.

« - Tu plonges toujours ?

\- Ouais. »

Le rouquin attrape le sac de voyage pour fouiller dedans.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait faire des rencontres. »

Et voilà qu'il le prend pour un con. C'est pas nouveau, mais Van aimerait bien qu'il lui offre une vraie réponse, pour une fois. Si c'était un truc aussi con que « j'aime les sensations fortes », il l'aurait déjà dit. Et cette histoire de pari avec un pote, l'orgueilleux voudrait la comprendre.

« - Tiens. »

Vanitas s'attend à ce qu'il lui file un truc à grailler, genre une tablette de chocolat ou une banane. Mais il regarde sa main, et c'est une photo qu'il trouve entre les doigts d'Axel. Pas très comestible.

« - Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu me files ça ?

\- D'après Saïx, ça devrait t'intéresser. »

La teigne se crispe. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, alors il attrape l'objet sans se faire prier, bien que vexé. Il sait ce que l'enflammé vient de lui donner. Cette photo, il l'a déjà vue en fouillant dans ses affaires un jour, pendant qu'il se douchait. Oh, bien sûr il sait que c'est limite-limite comme comportement. Mais Ax refusait de répondre aux questions qu'il posait sur « Roxas », alors il s'est décidé à trouver les réponses tout seul comme un grand. Il a fait le tour des potes susceptibles de l'aider, à savoir Xaldin et Larxene, sans succès. Aucun des deux ne semblait reconnaitre ce nom. Dans la logique des choses, il s'est tourné vers Saïx.

Saïx n'aime personne, hormis Axel. D'abord, Vanitas s'est imaginé qu'il en était amoureux, et que cette inimitié palpable entre eux découlait simplement du lien complice qu'il avait réussi à forger avec l'épouvantail. Mais à force d'observations, il a fini par comprendre que les sentiments du chien de garde – et il exagéré à peine – ne sont pas de cette nature. En revanche, lui, il connait ou a connu Roxas. Van se rappelle encore du « Ça ne te regarde pas » cinglant qu'il lui a froidement craché, son regard mordoré intransigeant piqué d'une rancœur incompréhensible.

Il l'a balancé, bien sûr. Et maintenant, Axel sait que le noiraud fouille dans sa vie privée.

« - T'avais qu'à me répondre quand je t'ai demandé. » Il se défend, dans un excès de mauvaise foi.

« - Tu connais le principe de vie privée ?

\- Genre, parce que toi tu l'respectes ? »

Là, la tige ne peut plus lui répondre. Aussi Van profite-t-il du silence brusque pour regarder cette image qu'il connait déjà. Ils sont là, assis en cercle au milieu du jardin, leurs serviettes qui sèchent là où lui-même a accroché ses vêtements le jour où il a rencontré Ax. Ax, justement, les jambes croisées en face de son toutou – son visage ne portant pas encore cette putain de balafre. Il y a une petite blonde toute fine dont le bikini souligne la poitrine inexistante, qui jette un regard en coin vers un de ses camarades. Un type presque aussi efflanqué qu'Axel, à la différence qu'il lui trouve un minimum de muscles. Il est blond comme le soleil, et affiche un sourire bien trop assuré.

Et il y a Lui. Encore un blond, un blondin dont les épis hérissés ne sont pas sans rappeler ceux de Ventus. Mais il a la peau plus sombre - la faute au soleil qui cogne dessus – et l'air sage en moins. Rien ne le distingue des autres, à première vue. Sauf le médaillon autour de son cou.

« - Donc tu m'emmènes faire une balade sur la côte pour parler de ton petit prince, c'est ça ? On aurait pu le faire à l'appart.

\- Tu les veux, tes réponses ?

« - Ça dépend. » Bien sûr qu'il les veut, mais hors de question de lui laisser l'ascendant. « T'arrêteras de faire comme si on se tournait pas autour, une fois qu't'auras craché le morceau ? »

Encore un silence. Le plongeur cherche ses mots, mais il ne trouve pas ceux que son compagnon de voyage voudrait entendre.

« - On verra. » Il lâche simplement, et Van comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus pour l'instant.

Les mains d'Axel travaillent nerveusement le sol. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, alors pour une fois, le curieux lui laisse le temps. Il ramène ses genoux contre lui pour écouter patiemment.

« - Je suppose que t'as reconnu Roxas. » Il récupère la photo. « La fille c'est Naminé, sa cousine. Et le dernier s'appelait Hayner. Je crois. Ça remonte et on parlait pas vraiment. Mais ça doit être ça ouais, Hayner. »

Bah putain, ça va pas aller bien loin s'il se souvient même pas des noms.

« - Y avait un pote à eux qui trainait aussi avec nous, Pence, mais il est pas sur la photo. Et une autre gamine qui s'appelait Olette, mais c'est elle qui tenait l'appareil. » Il souffle deux secondes. « On était les seuls à vraiment habiter ici, avec Saïx. Roxas aussi, mais c'est pas pareil, il était venu pour six mois à cause du boulot de son père. Il devait repartir mi-septembre. Les autres je sais plus vraiment, ils étaient là pour les vacances et ils sont rentrés à la fin, j'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

\- Il devait repartir ? » Van souligne en désignant le fameux Roxas d'un geste de la tête.

« - Ça s'est compliqué sur la fin de l'été. »

Encore le bruit des gens qui plongent. Si c'est pour gueuler comme ça, autant ne pas sauter du tout. Le brun n'aime pas ces cris de fond, ça gâche l'ambiance « révélation » qu'Axel a plus ou moins instaurée.

« -On faisait souvent des paris à la con entre nous.

\- Même avec ton chien chien ?

\- Lui, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui faire faire, c'est la descente de la pente de la rue des Corillons en cadis.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais ! Je lui avais promis de pas dépasser le stand de fruit et légumes du marché pour le convaincre de monter.

\- T'es quand même un sacré connard. »

Ax rit en évoquant ce souvenir, et Vanitas ne doute pas que ce devait être hilarant. Saïx en train de dévaler la pente, et le rouquin bien accroché à l'arrière pour diriger le véhicule improvisé. Sa cicatrice ne vient pas de là, au moins ?

Le conteur s'autorise quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre.

« - Avant on pouvait pas sauter chez moi, mes parents nous auraient démontés.

\- Suffit d'être discret et de pas faire trop de bruit, tu sais.

\- De pas faire trop de … Putain Van, sauter dans la mer ! »

Le noiraud sait, il a juste envie de rire encore un peu avec lui – Axel ne sourit plus quand il raconte, c'est stressant. Il sent quelque chose de grave derrière, et la curiosité le bouffe autant que l'anxiété.

« - On plongeait dans le coin. » Il désigne les gens qui brisent leur silence, non loin. « Et on a fait un paris avec Hayner, sauter de nuit. Roxas se vantait comme quoi c'était facile, qu'on l'avait déjà fait quinze mille fois de jour. Alors pour corser le truc, je lui ai dit de partir du rocher le plus haut. »

Il s'arrête pour désigner le rocher en question. C'est pas si haut vu d'ici, mais personne ne s'est encore risqué à l'essayer.

« - Il avait la trouille, mais il voulait pas se dégonfler. Je lui ai dit que s'il plongeait, je plongeais aussi. » Il passe sa main sous son haut pour récupérer la chaine et la médaille de baptême. « Je la gardais toujours le temps qu'il saute, parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre dans la mer.

\- Et alors, il a fait plouf ? » L'auditeur attentif finit par demander, trouvant l'histoire longuette.

« - Non, il a pas fait plouf. »

Vanitas sourit discrètement, la formulation le fait même glousser. Il n'a pas connu Roxas, mais le peu qu'il entrevoit du blondinet ne lui inspire pas une image intrépide et courageuse. Il devine le garçon renfermé, plaisantin dans ses bons moments, qui a contemplé le plongeoir naturel un long moment avant de baisser la tête en signe d'abandon. Mais pour éviter que l'asperge ne décide de garder la fin pour lui, il ravale ses remarques. Patiemment, il attend la suite.

La suite qui ne vient pas.

« Il a pas fait plouf »

Ces paroles lui reviennent brusquement dans la gueule, et il ne sourit plus du tout. Parce que ces mots revêtent soudain un double sens atroce. L'écho d'un corps qui, en cherchant la mer, s'est brutalement explosé contre la pierre. Il jette un énième coup d'œil vers le promontoire rocheux, et les remous à son pied qui laissent deviner les rochers sous l'eau cruelle.

Merde.

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment ri quelques secondes plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit dire, maintenant ? Parce que Van, consoler les pauvres gens éplorés, ça a jamais vraiment été son kiff, son talent encore moins. Mais là, il peut décemment pas changer de sujet comme ça. Ce gamin s'est vraiment éclaté sur …

Quelle fin de vacances morbide.

« - Putain.

\- Toi tu feras pas psy. »

Axel se redresse et range la photo dans son sac, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais il l'a dit, pour de vrai, et Vanitas s'est découvert un rival mort. Mort mais immortel dans la mémoire du rouquin. C'est tout à fait déloyal, il ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Qu'on l'oppose à n'importe quel autre crétin et le noiraud saura faire la différence. Mais un mort, il ne peut pas le surpasser. Et il refuse de vivre dans son ombre. Si c'est pour s'entendre dire qu'il devra partager l'affection de ce grand con, autant l'oublier et passer autre chose. Il veut Axel dans son entièreté, ou il ne le veut plus. Son égoïsme naturel ne saurait souffrir d'un partage quelconque.

« - S'il te reste des questions, profite tant que je suis d'humeur à répondre.

\- Tu sautes parce que t'as promis de le suivre.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais devant chez tes parents ?

\- Trop dangereux ici. Un mort, ça suffit largement.

\- T'as pas tenu ta promesse. » Vraiment, il n'a jamais su consoler les autres. « Si t'y tiens tant, plutôt que d'aller faire trempette sur ton bord de falaise, va grimper là-bas et saute. »

Le plus âgé tourne son regard surpris vers lui. Son regard surnaturel. Il est secret, Axel, il ne montre que ce qu'il veut bien montrer et il cache le reste en jouant le pitre assuré. Le contrôle, toujours. Il doit avoir le dessus sur tout. Mais c'est mêmes yeux ont dû rougir sous les larmes. Il l'imagine, recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il le voit étouffer sa bouche sous un oreiller et hurler, hurler tout ce qu'il a dans les poumons et dans le cœur, hurler à en crever.

« - Tu veux quoi ? » Là, Ax est largué. « Que je t'abandonne ici pour aller sauter ?

\- J'veux que t'abandonnes tout court. »

« Donne-moi tout », ça veut dire.

Est-ce qu'Axel hurlerait de la même manière, si c'était lui qui disparaissait brusquement de sa vie ? S'il crevait là, maintenant, est-ce qu'il pleurerait jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps ? Est-ce qu'il est assez important pour ça ?

« - Tire un trait là-dessus. Ton Roxas est mort. »

Ces mots roulent étrangement sur sa langue. C'est désagréable, comme le gout d'un café mal fait.

« - Je sais qu'il est mort. » Même Axel a plus de facilité à le dire. « Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris.

\- Alors pourquoi tu plonges encore ? »

Pas besoin de réponse, Vanitas la comprend déjà. Parce que c'est tout ce qui le relie encore à ce simili Ventus qu'il n'a jamais connu. C'est sa manière à lui d'étouffer la culpabilité et les remords. Et il refuse de se laisser éclipser par ces restes d'amour.

« - C'est pas aussi simple. »

« Si. Y a même rien de plus simple » Van voudrait lui répondre, mais il se retient. Il est pas con, il voit bien le nœud de sentiments dans le thorax du grand roux. Il sait qu'il aurait déjà réglé la question, s'il le pouvait. Il ne peut pas le bousculer comme ça le chante, et d'autres l'auraient déjà envoyé chier pour le peu qu'il a dit. Pas Axel. Il encaisse les piques et les remarques sans s'en plaindre. Il accepte. Parce que c'est normal, entre eux.

Poursuivre sur cette voix n'amènera plus rien, alors ils laissent passer quelques minutes avant d'en prendre une autre. Toute la journée, ils marchent sous un soleil accablant – et encore, ils n'ont rien vu de l'été qui approche. Ils rient, râlent, se bousculent, placent quelques blagues graveleuses, et ils laissent ces brusques révélations entre parenthèses.

Mais le soir, quand Van s'accoude au balcon pour regarder la mer virer au noir, quand il devine une présence familière contre son dos, quand il se retourne pour contempler Axel de son air narquois, il sent ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le stop de justesse, fermement.

« - Ne retourne plus jamais plonger.

\- Bien. »

Il sait qu'il arrache quelque chose au plus profond d'Axel, mais il le fait sans hésiter. Ses doigts viennent effleurer son épaule et la naissance de son cou. Sans rencontrer la fine chaine du médaillon.

« - C'est pas trop tôt. » Il lâche contre sa bouche, satisfait, avant de se laisser embrasser.

xoxoxox

C'est le matin. 8h, il ne se lève habituellement pas si tôt – ses horaires à lui, c'est plutôt 10h quand il est motivé – mais il a ouvert les yeux trente minutes avant et il a vite compris qu'il ne les refermerait pas. Résigné, il a pris une douche en vitesse et il s'est posé sur le balcon, avec un café et une barre chocolatée qui traînait dans la cuisine ; la dernière, mais il sait qu'Axel ne le lui reprochera pas. La mer est calme, il a du se lever avant le vent. Son grand-père aurait dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir en mer. Le noiraud pense surtout qu'il va bientôt partir tout court.

 _Van a vingt ans_ , et il lui reste moins de deux semaines pour préparer ses bagages.

Pas le choix, sa licence est finie et il doit vraiment trouver du boulot, son père ne le laisse pas rester plus longtemps. Sûrement qu'il voudrait le voir passer en master, mais le teigneux n'en a aucunement envie. Il en a marre de ces masses d'informations qu'on lui demande d'ingurgiter. Apprendre, ça lui plait, mais il aime le faire à sa manière, sans cadre pour le contrôler. Puis Sora lui a promis de l'héberger le temps de trouver un toit et un travail, s'il n'a ni l'un ni l'autre à la fin du mois, alors tout va bien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à rassembler ses affaires.

Ah, et il faut aussi qu'il prévienne Axel.

C'est la partie la plus tendue du projet. Il ne sait pas comment lui en parler, et l'idée de s'éclipser sans le prévenir lui a même traversé l'esprit. Il pourrait laisser un post-it sur la porte. Ou lui envoyer un texto du genre « Au fait, je déménage, bye » une fois hors du village. Ça vaudrait le coup juste pour voir sa réaction. Et pour le marquer. Il le blesserait profondément, assez pour s'assurer qu'Ax ne l'oublie jamais. L'idée lui plait déraisonnablement, mais ce serait aussi signer définitivement la fin de leur relation. Et ça demanderait de garder le roux loin de chez lui le temps de finir ses valises et ses cartons, trop compliqué.

Vanitas chasse finalement ces pensées. Il termine son café et sa barre avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour en ressortir tout propre, une serviette autour de la taille. Il hésite quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la chambre, parce qu'Axel dort très certainement et qu'il risque de le réveiller. Mais rester seul éveillé dans cet appart sans pouvoir accéder à ses affaires, ça l'ennuie. Décidé, il ouvre la porte, allume la lumière sans se gêner et s'avance vers l'armoire, avant de remarquer un minuscule détail. Une broutille. Trois fois rien.

Axel ne dort pas, il consulte le téléphone de son mec comme si de rien n'était.

« - Salut. » Van lâche froidement en croisant son regard.

« - C'est dingue, je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu te lever aussi tôt. T'avais un truc de prévu ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » Il le coupe froidement.

Et il continue à regarder les messages comme si c'était normal, le con ! Il prend son temps pour verrouiller l'objet avant de le reposer, à croire que ce qui se passe est parfaitement naturel.

« - Tu poses sérieusement la question ? Parce que la réponse est quand même assez flagrante.

\- D'où tu fouilles mon téléphone ?

\- Et toi, d'où tu fouillais dans mes affaires l'année dernière ? »

Bon, vu comme ça, c'est tout de suite moins aisé de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il aurait très certainement cherché ses réponses dans les messages de l'épouvantail, s'il avait eu son mot de passe. Mais le fait est qu'il vient de chopper son copain en train de disséquer sa vie privée, et quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas la première fois. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il lit ses conversations en douce ? Est-ce que ça dure depuis le début de leur relation ?

« - Moi j'avais une raison.

\- Moi aussi, justement. » Et là, Van jurerait entendre comme un semblant de reproche qui raisonne dans sa gorge. « Tu parles vraiment fort quand tu téléphones à Sora, à croire que ton frère est sourd. »

Quand il … Oh merde.

« - La discrétion, tu connais ? Quand on compte se barrer en douce, on évite de le dire à voix haute avec son mec dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- J'allais pas me barrer en douce.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je comptais t'en parler.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler ? » Il reprend le téléphone et s'attarde sur un message. « A deux semaines du départ ? »

Vanitas se crispe. Il récupère brusquement son portable. L'idée qu'Axel ai pu lire ces conversations personnelles l'écœure, mais c'est tout autre chose qui le retourne. Ce regard accusateur, la rancœur qui se glisse dans son timbre quand il s'exprime et ce sourire ... Ce sourire indéfinissable. Le long silence qui suit ses paroles. S'imaginer partir en le laissant derrière, c'est une chose. Admirer sa colère en face, s'en est une autre. Et c'est affreusement désagréable.

« - Oui. Même si c'est un peu tard. »

Là, même lui aurait rit d'une telle phrase. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait vraie, et qu'il sent que ces mots font plus de mal que de bien.

« - Et tu pensais que je verrais rien ? Non, attends, tu devais t'imaginer ma gueule au moment où je trouverais l'appart vide. »

Il le connait trop. Trop bien. Ils y a toujours eu cette complicité entre eux, mais depuis quand sont-ils si proche ? Depuis quand la douleur des autres touche-t-elle Van aussi profondément ? C'est pas son truc l'empathie, d'habitude. Mais là, il est mal. Mal comme une gamine qui vient d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle a un têtard dans le ventre. Son égo n'apprécie pas.

« - Bah c'est bon, tu sais. » Il réplique sur la défensive.

Plus rien. Ils se regardent tous les deux, détournent les yeux, se fixent à nouveau. C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de scène foutrement malaisante qu'il écartait le problème. Il aurait menti, mais ils y gagnaient deux semaines paisibles. Maintenant, ils vont passer quatorze jours à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi se dire, pleins d'appréhension.

Partir, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais à contempler Axel à moitié nu – si tant est qu'on puisse considérer la couverture comme un vêtement – allongé dans son lit, le regard lourd, il sent qu'il ne veut pas partir seul. Qu'il aurait voulu le garder avec lui, encore un peu.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il a la décence de lui éviter une crise pourtant bien méritée. Le chiot noir ne sait pas s'il doit l'en remercier, ou s'il s'en sent d'autant plus mal.

« - Il reste deux semaines. A toi de voir.

\- Je te parle pas de ça, Van. »

Axel soupire. Il passe nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse. Encore cette anxiété qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« - Après. Tu te barres, et ensuite ? » Il plante ses iris lumineuses sur la teigne. « Tu peux pas venir, tout réclamer et te casser comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, à la place ? J'peux pas rester, Axel.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de rester.

\- On fait comment, alors ? » Vanitas rit. « Tu vas me suivre ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Le noiraud bug. Dans sa tête, ça ne colle pas. Axel, quitter sa petite vie tranquille au bord du littoral ? Abandonner son vieil appart pourri avec vu sur le mur voisin, l'air iodé des villages de plage et son groupe d'amis pour aller s'enterrer dans une ville qu'il ne connait pas ? Couper ses racines, et en replanter les restes dans une terre étrangère ? Partir loin de la mer ?

Loin de l'endroit où Roxas a perdu la vie ?

« - Tu peux pas partir du jour au lendemain. C'est pas si simple.

\- Heureusement que tu me le dis, j'avais pas remarqué. » Le flamboyant ironise.

\- Faudra que tu retrouves un travail, là-bas.

\- Je suis caissier, Van. Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'y a pas de supermarchés dans ta ville.

\- Et ton logement ?

\- Toi non plus t'en a pas. On trouvera un truc à deux. Pour ce qu'on va gagner, ça vaut mieux.

\- T'as ta famille ici.

\- Elle va pas disparaitre, et mes parents savent se servir de cette merveilleuse invention que t'as dans la main. » Il désigne son téléphone.

Mais c'est qu'il a vraiment réfléchi à sa proposition, le bougre.

« - Y a tes potes.

\- Larx' et Xaldin ne vont pas passer leur vie ici.

\- Et Saïx ?

\- Il me suivra. »

Il dit ça comme si c'était la vérité la plus évidente, et ça l'est très certainement. Si l'enflammé s'en va, le chien de garde suivra passivement – quoi qu'il en gardera très certainement une rancœur assurée pour le noiraud. Dès qu'il le pourra, il viendra le rejoindre. C'est une étrange amitié tordue qui le lie à la grande tige.

« - Et Roxas ? »

Parce que ça compte. Même si Ax n'est pas retourné au bord de la falaise, même s'il ne porte plus la médaille de Roxas, ça compte. Apprendre à laisser l'ange mort chez les morts et l'abandonner définitivement sont deux choses différentes. Van le sait. Et si la fierté de voir que le rouquin est prêt à le suivre gagne lentement le coin de ses lèvres, il refuse de l'emmener pour le voir lentement dépérir.

A trop lui réclamer, peut-être qu'il lui a trop pris.

« - Je suis pas en train de te dire qu'on va se casser ensemble et que ça va merveilleusement bien se passer. » Axel soupire. « Je sais que ça va pas être facile, et je sais pas si ça va marcher ou même si ça en vaut la peine. Mais je suis bien avec toi. J'ai envie d'essayer, ok ? Pas toi ? »

Vanitas hésite. Il s'est habitué à la présence de ce grand con dans son quotidien. Et oui, ça lui ferait mal d'apprendre à passer ses journées sans lui. Plus leurs échanges, leurs piques, plus son torse chaud quand il s'endort, plus leurs lèvres qui se pressent pour faire taire l'autre, ou pour emmerder le vieux péquenaud qui les a regardés de travers. Et plus les « je t'aime » le soir, quand l'épouvantail complètement claqué vient poser sa tête sur la sienne, et qu'il lui répond « moi aussi » parce que c'est toujours plus simple que de dire Je t'aime en premier.

Il ne sait pas si ça peut marcher. Mais s'il n'essaye pas, il ne saura jamais.

« - Qu'on soit bien d'accord, c'est ton choix. J'veux pas t'entendre l'utiliser comme excuse si on s'engueule.

\- Donc c'est oui ?

\- Oui. »

Et Axel sourit. Et Van aussi, même si conserve ce petit air supérieur qui souligne son charme. Il entend cette petit voix, tout au fond, ce serpent déraisonnable qui murmure « Tu vois Roxas, j'ai gagné. J'ai gagné et je l'emporte loin de toi ».

Axel se lève, aussi nu que satisfait. Il passe par la salle de bain pour aller chercher un peignoir – qu'il ne noue même pas avec une ceinture – et il s'en va petit-déjeuner sur le balcon, gonflé d'une joie et d'une fierté qui lui transpire par tous les pores. Apparemment, il s'est vite remis des petites cachoteries de son copain. A se demander s'il était vraiment énervé.

« - Tu sais que le voisin va s'imaginer des trucs, si tu te pointes dehors à moitié à poil ? » L'ébouriffé fait remarqué en le suivant.

« - Justement, Van. » Il sourit très largement. « Justement. »

Il prend place sur une chaise, et il entraîne son noiraud vers lui pour l'embrasser voracement.

* * *

Et ils vécurent heureux, se marièrent et volèrent les enfants du voisin faute de pouvoir en faire eux même malgré leurs nombreuses galipettes. Donc voilà ça finit bien. Et c'était pas gagné, parce que j'avais une envie monstre de faire se barrer Van sans rien dire, avec le petit post-it d'adieu sur la porte. Pis j'avais même une suite à chapitre en tête du point de vue d'Axel, où il se barre en ville pour essayer de le retrouver quand même. Mais s'aurait été chaud à écrire dans les temps. Déjà que j'ai la forte impression d'avoir bâclé la résolution (Puis c'était un OS de base, c'est – encore – devenu un TS, je vais éviter de partir sur un truc long)

(Ah, et Syln voulait qu'Axel suive les propos de Van et aille « ne pas faire plouf » comme Roxas. Et de deux mauvaises fins)

Bref, c'est enfin fini, c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu et que j'espère que la lecture vous aura plus !


End file.
